Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${12p-4(5p+1)}$
Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 12p {-4(}\gray{5p+1}{)} $ $ 12p {-20p-4} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {12p - 20p} - 4$ $ {-8p} - 4$ The simplified expression is $-8p-4$